Ring of Fire
by Jordan Oliphaunt
Summary: When Jen starts doing weird things that she can't control, a mysterious 'Owen Lorin' takes her as his protege to help her control her magic. She doesn't like it. R/R!!
1. Ring Began

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story, so please be nice. Tolkien does not belong to me! Review! Oh, and Jen does belong to me.  
  
Jennifer Donnelly looked mournfully out of the window of her room. The whole world seemed to be mourning with her.  
  
"Why did he dump me?" she sniffed. Her boyfriend, Darryl, had told her that she was a freak and a loser and he wanted nothing more to do with her.  
  
She turned around in her chair. Had she suddenly developed a hideous deformity that totally turned him off? No, she still looked like the same red-headed, blue-eyed girl she had been when she got up that morning. Then she looked closer. Were those POINTS on the end of her ears? Yes, they were, and they certainly hadn't been there the last time she had looked in the mirror.  
  
That must have been why, combined with the fact that she had accidentally set Darryl's tux on fire when she had been dancing with him at the prom. This combined with several other fire related incidents had led to her suspension from school.  
  
She had been grounded since then, and just today Darryl had called. Her life was getting worse and worse. Just then her mom called up the stairs, "Jen! We have to talk, please come down here now!"  
  
She grouchily stomped down the stairs and asked in a surly tone of voice, "What?"  
  
"Ever since you began 12th grade you've been acting oddly. You have 'accidentally' lit the library on fire, burned the shopping mall to the ground, lit your boyfriend's tux on fire, and we're wondering if there is anything you wanted to tell us."  
  
"Yeah, there is. Darryl just dumped me and said he never wanted to interact with me again."  
  
Her parents both immediately hugged her. "Aw, honey, it'll be all right. You'll see. Because, you know, we have a solution to all your problems. We've been contacted by a man who calls himself 'Owen Lorin' and he says he can help you control your power."  
  
Now Jen was shocked. "What power? I don't have any power! I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Now, Jen, how else could these things have happened? Mr. Lorin said he is going to help you study and learn about magic and other important stuff."  
  
Jen stood up. "I'm not going to. Those were all coincidences! You can't prove anything!"  
  
She ran up the stairs. 


	2. Ring Forged

Chapter One:  
  
A/N: Hey! Me again! No, no Tolkien belongingness here, go somewhere else (Like the funny farm) if you think Tolkien belongs to me!  
  
Jen sat on her bed. Why did her parents think that she wanted to learn from some dumb guy? She hated burning things, though. Oh well. She was not going to take lessons from anybody. She could handle things perfectly well.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. She heard her mom opening it, and welcoming whoever was there. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice say, "And where is the girl? I was under the impression we could leave right away."  
  
The voice wasn't unpleasant, she had to admit. It was deep and rumbly, although a bit hoarse-sounding, with a British accent that made everything it said sound important.  
  
Her mother answered nervously, "Peter (Jen's dad) and I told her about you, and she didn't like the idea. She's upstairs in her room, and I think she's quite upset."  
  
Jen peeked her head out through the door, far enough that she could see the person who had come. He was a fairly tall, rather ancient gentleman, dressed in a dark grey business suit and sporting a trim grey beard. His eyes twinkled with what looked like a good sense of humour, but they also held sternness. She closed the door quietly.  
  
Then her mother came up the stairs. "Jen, I want you just to come meet Mr. Lorin. He's very nice. You don't have to go with him, just come meet him."  
  
Jen sulkily went down to meet Mr. Lorin. "Hi, Mr. Lorin. I don't want to learn anything, and I don't need to learn anything. Bye now."  
  
She started back up the stairs, but was called back down.  
  
"Jennifer, I want you to try and accept me. I have been looking for someone to teach for a very long time, and you have a need for your wild talent to be controlled. I can give you that control and you can come back to your home if you wish."  
  
"I'd have to leave? What are you trying to pull?"  
  
Mr. Lorin sighed. "Jen, just try it. I give you my word that if you learn control over your talent you can come back here."  
  
"I don't know if I can trust you."  
  
"Jen, we trust him. Just try it, and then come back to us. Please, Jen, for the good of everyone."  
  
"All right, but after I learn control I'm coming back. Trust me on that one."  
  
Jen turned to go upstairs to pack, but Mr. Lorin said "You don't need to pack your own belongings. I have some friends who can supply whatever you need appropriately. Right now it is paramount that we leave immediately."  
  
Jen followed him out of the door into an older, but still classy car that was in the driveway. She waved goodbye to her parents and got into the vehicle that would change her life forever. 


End file.
